Air-operated tools, such as impact wrenches, cutting chisels, and the like, are common tools found in almost any mechanical shop, or motor vehicle repair center. Pneumatic power is also used to operate nail guns, pneumatic staplers, inflation devices, and other tools around homes and businesses. When such tools are connected to an air line, it is not intuitively obvious as to the presence of compressed air. The user must typically go ahead with the connection of the tool, and then try to operate the tool to determine proper air pressure. This results in much wasted time and possible repeated trips back and forth to the compressor just to begin work. Additionally, the lack of any indication may impact safety, should a user begin to work on a pneumatic piping system thinking it is unpressurized, when it is actually not.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which determines and indicates the presence of compressed air in a pneumatic system.